Daxamites
Daxamites are a humanoid species that hail from the planet Daxam. History Hundreds of years ago, the Daxamites and Kryptonians fought a huge war against each other to a stalemate. Thousands of lives were lost, and the cause for the war remains unknown, each insisting the other started it. And despite of both planets, at some point, finding common ground with each other that either would send emissaries to the other, time and again, to help maintain the fragile peace existing between the two races residing within, this prejudice and low opinion of either race for the other would stay on for generations to come; such that Melanie would exhibit them even whilst young all the way to her early adult years. When Krypton was destroyed, Kryptonite rained down on the planet claiming the lives of thousands. The Daxamites quickly sought out safety in ships and fled Daxam, scattering across the universe. The Prince of Daxam, Mon-El, made his way through the Well of Stars and ended up landing on Earth. There, he decided to let himself be trained as a hero to give his survival purpose. However, it wasn't until later when he was reunited with his parents on their ship that he learned that thousands of Daxamites managed to survive the devastation. It was also learned that Daxam's climate had become hospitable again and the King and Queen hoped to rebuild their society. When Mon-El chose to stay on Earth instead of return to Daxam, Queen Rhea was so driven by vengeance that she killed King Lar Gand and decided to unleash devastation onto the Earth in retribution. Queen Rhea aligned with Lena Luthor in order to have her assistance in creating a transmatter portal that summoned all the other Daxamite ships scattered across the universe to Earth to make it their new home. Soldiers beamed down onto National City where they began to take control through aggression, though Rhea declared it was for their benefit. To try and stabilize their presence and position on Earth, Rhea planned to wed Mon-El with Lena Luthor. The two were forced to comply but circumstances came into play which had both of them escape Rhea's clutches. Rhea planned to fully destroy National City but Supergirl presented the rite of Dakkum Or in order to resolve the invasion with the least amount of bloodshed. Rhea was challenged by Supergirl to fight for Earth though Rhea violated the rite by ordering her troops to attack before a winner could be decided. This forced the humans to unleash a weapon that doused the atmosphere with lead which made it toxic to Daxamites. The armies of Daxam then fled to Earth to escape the toxicity though Queen Rhea was left behind and died. Mon-El was also forced to leave the Earth and disappeared into an unknown wormhole in space. Overview Daxamites generally do not get along with Kryptonians at all; due to the Kryptonians' arrogant and self-righteous traits, according to Kryptonian teachings; Daxamites are a race of hierarchies ruled by kings and queens, the Kryptonians claim that their race are selfish bullies, who care more about their own vices and personal well-being than the welfare of others. This is completely untrue; as Daxamites have been proven to care about others, particularly for their own people. Some Daxamites, such as Mon-El and Lar Gand, have a sense of justice, honor and good morals, to the point of having guilt, shame and remorse for their actions. Daxamites are seen to like being entertained by throwing great parties and watching grand events such as sports and fighting spectacles. They enjoy drinking, dancing, and dating. Hundreds of years ago, Krypton and Daxam fought a bloody war to a stalemate, thousands of lives were lost on both sides. Both Daxam and Krypton claim that the other started the war. Kryptonians and Daxamites share similar DNA. Mon-El's heart is at the right side of his chest; it is unknown if this trait is shared by other Daxamites. * There is bribery on Daxam and he used to dance a lot; it is unknown if this is a trait shared by other Daxamites of if this was because he was the prince, but because they are considered hedonists by Kryptonians and they valued happiness it may be common in Daxam. * There are arranged marriages on Daxam, chosen at birth, and when people get at a certain age they are latched to their chosen soulmate. * Slavery is legal on Daxam. * Daxamites engage in public shaming after a person is found guilty and doesn't consider homosexuality an issue. * Fifth Dimensional imps' presence is not tolerated on Daxam; due to them being very dangerous and out of control; as the only way to deal with them, was to kill them quickly by crushing them. * Daxamites celebrate new relationships with big parties. * Daxam was never great and Mon-El was ashamed of his life on Daxam. * Daxamites drug themselves until they literally didn't feel anything. Culture and technology The Daxamites' form of government was a monarchy, with their planet being ruled by kings and queens. The monarchy supported and practiced slavery. They also believed in public punishment for lawbreakers. It is also a tradition on Daxam for the Regent to arrange a marriage for their eldest child when creating formal alliances and unions between people. Like the Kryptonians, Daxamites worship the red sun god Rao and most likely share similar religious customs and traditions associated with Rao. Both Mon-El and Rhea have mentioned, "the gods" which were also invoked in the Royal marriage ceremony. Daxamites are able to generate children by using genetic material, as simple as locks of hair, from two parents. The Daxamites had a tradition similar to Trial by Combat which is known as Dakkam Ur. To violate the terms of this rite would shame them in the eyes of the gods. Physical appearance Despite hailing from another world; Daxamites are indistinguishable from humans. Powers and abilities Powers * Extended longevity: Like Kryptonians, Daxamites' life spans are considerably longer than normal humans and likewise they age much slower. * Solar energy absorption: The Daxamites' physiology is similar to Kryptonians' physiology. Both have powers in common when exposed to a yellow sun. ** Super strength: The Daxamites have great strength. They are strong enough to fight Kryptonians on equal terms. ** Super speed: The Daxamites' unique physiology under a blue or yellow sun allows them to move at incredible speed. ** Super jumping/leaping: The Daxamites' incredibly strong legs have the ability to do incredibly high jumps and can leap several stories in a single bound, while they can also land from several stories without any damage or harm. ** Invulnerability: The Daxamites' skin under a yellow sun cannot be penetrated by sharpened objects, chemicals or other toxins. They can suffer from great physical traumas, however, they will feel pain and sometimes weak. *** Contaminant immunity: Daxamites are known to have an immunity to any known forms of diseases, ailments and illnesses, along with chemicals and toxins, on Earth. This immunity can extend to similar contaminants or chemicals from other worlds. Notably, Daxamites are immune to the effects of alcohol on normal humans, though some alcohol and similar substances from other worlds can affect them as normal alcohol would affect humans. *** Kryptonite immunity: Despite having similar physiology to Kryptonians, Daxamites are immune to the radiation effects of Kryptonite; such as Green Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite and Silver Kryptonite. ** Electrosynthesis: The Daxamites are able to absorb electrical energy around them to repair themselves at a cellular level. ** Accelerated healing factor: The Daxamites are able to heal much faster than normal humans; due to them absorbing energy. Abilities * Multilingual: Daxamites are capable of learning to speak other languages very quickly. Weaknesses * Lead: Weapons made from lead will penetrate their skin. If lead stays in the Daxamites' system for too long, they will die from the poisoning. If the atmosphere they are in is seeded with Lead, the exposed Daxamite will fossilize and crumble. In the future, this weakness can be eliminated by a cure that was developed by L-Corp. * Extreme energy: Extreme amounts of energy will be enough to kill Daxamites. * Electricity: Despite there invulnerability, Daxamites seems to be vulnerable to large amounts of electricity. * Red sun energy: Daxamites are powerless when exposed to the energy of a red sun. * Blue sun energy: Daxamites are powerless when exposed to the energy of a blue sun. * Medusa virus: Daxamites are less vulnerable to the Medusa virus as they are similar to the Kryptonians, but the virus will still eventually kill them. Known Daxamites * Luke Johnson (prince of Daxam) * Franklin Quinn (Half Daxamite) * Scarlett Quinn (Half Daxamite) Category:Species